Valkyrie Album/Lyrics
Shu Mika Nazuna Mémoire Antique= Mémoire Antique - Kanji= 旧き弦を爪弾き　手繰り寄せる旋律 遠く懐かしい歌に寄り添う 時は重なり……今、 過去は嘆き求める 褪せてしまって　手に入らない< 色彩を La mémoire 何故に嘆く？ La mémoire 過ぎ去った 哀切も 歓喜も 明日を織り成す響き それは無数に咲く　記憶という花の 色を纏い踊る音符の仮面舞踏会 主人さえも失い 還る場所も無い儘 きっと紡いでゆくのだろう 願う……鮮やかな希望 神の付けた繰り糸　手繰りゆけば着くだろう 落陽の描く五線譜の上に 音を重ねて今、 未来達は求める 手を伸ばしても　手に入らない 幻想を La mémoire 何も持たぬ La mémoire 魂へ 哀切も 歓喜も 軈て伝える響き 悠久の空を舞う　鳥の羽ばたきさえ 生まれ落ちた日から　風の声に身を任す 深い森を彷徨う 者に届く標 きっと聴こえてくるはずだろう それは……鮮やかな希望 さぁ、手を伸ばすがいい 凡て委ねるように 記憶達よ踊れ　廻る紡ぎ車 過去を色に変えて　明日を染めて織り上げる 希望達よ歌え　寄り添うような旋律 きっと聴こえてくるはずだろう それは……懐かしき希望 'Mémoire' - English= Strumming these old chords, pulling in this melody nestling close together in this distant, nostalgic song These overlapping times... Now, Grieving and yearning for the past They're fading and can't be grasped These colors La memoire Why are you grieving? La memoire The bygone sadness and joy, too Interweave echoes into the future They are the countless flowers called memories, blooming Colors dancing intertwined, a masquerade ball of musical notes Losing even the master of the household With no place to return to Will we spin it, that vibrant hope we wish for? If we can reel in God's silk, we'll surely reach it Above the setting sun that's written in the staff notation These stacked up sounds, now The futures we're wishing for Even if we extend our hands, we won't reach them These illusions La memoire Into our empty La memoire Souls that hold nothing This sadness And joy They finally reverberate Even the birds dancing in the endless sky Since the day I was born I entrusted this body to the voice of the wind Those wandering about in the deepest forest This guidance that reaches them It can surely be heard This... Vibrant hope Now, extend your hand as though you're entrusting it all Dance, our memories! This turning spinning-wheel Turning the past into colors, and weaving them into a fabric Sing, our hopes! As if huddling into this melody Surely, it'll become audible This... Our nostalgic hope "Memoire" }} |-| 今宵月の館にて= 今宵月の館にて (Tonight in this Moonlit Mansion) - Kanji= 月夜に誘う　甘美な饗宴　艶めく調べは　悪魔の戯れ 今宵を繋いだ　魔法の仕業か　唱える呪文は　悪夢の前触れ 風の音が喧しく　闖入を知らせる 月明かり迷い込む　人の子の気配か 呼び鈴に手をかける　恐れなど知らずに 真鍮の燭台に　蝋燭を立てよう 数えてはいけないよ　壁に並ぶあのシルエット やけに 滑稽な くだらない 空騒ぎ それだけに しておけば 引き返せたのに ああ馬鹿で 悪戯な 愛らしい 好奇心 美しき悪夢を召し上がれ 特等席をあげよう　ようこそ一夜の退屈凌ぎに 人ならざる者達と　今宵待つ月の館にて 霧の立つ 森の奥深く 朽ち果てたと言われた月の館 Trick or Treat 君を招く Trick or Treat 悪魔の棲む Trick or Treat 月の館 お喋りな人形が　来客を喜び 目を覚ますミイラ男　夜はまだこれから 甘いパイでもてなそうか　お好みはどれかね？ 見習いの魔法使い　とっておきをお披露目 失敗も愛嬌と　また一人増すシルエット やけに 賑やかで 毒のない 空騒ぎ 貼り付けた 微笑みに 誰もが浮かれる ああ秘めた 企みと 気づけない 愚かさよ このまま帰れると思うのかい？ 特等席をあげよう　ようこそ歪に興じる劇場 人ならざる者達と　歌い踊ろう月の館 霧の立つ 森の奥深く 忘れ去られたままのこの館で Trick or Treat 歌い踊る Trick or Treat 悪魔の棲む Trick or Treat 月の館 やけに 滑稽な くだらない 空騒ぎ それだけに しておけば 引き返せたのに ああ夜は 閉じられた 君はもう 住人さ 美しき悪夢は終わらない 特等席をあげよう ようこそ一夜の退屈凌ぎに 人ならざる者達と　今宵待つ月の館にて 霧の立つ森の奥深く　朽ち果てたと言われた月の館 Trick or Treat　君を招く Trick or Treat　悪魔の棲む Trick or Treat　月の館 - English= We invite you to this sweet banquet tonight With this enticing melody, a demon’s trick Perhaps because of the magic that connects tonight The spells we sing herald the coming of nightmares The wind whistles loudly, warning us of an intruder Is that the presence of a human, lost under the moonlight? Fearlessly, you ring the summoning bell Let’s fill the brass candlesticks with candles Don’t try to count the silhouettes lined up on the walls How awfully Comical And pointless A fuss You could kick up And we would Show you back, but Ah, how foolish And playful And adorable Your curiosity is Come, partake of this sweet nightmare Welcome to your special seat, to kill your boredom tonight While away the night with us inhuman ones, in this moonlight mansion tonight Deep in these woods Shrouded in fog In this moonlit mansion said to have decayed Trick or Treat We’ll invite you in Trick or Treat Where demons live Trick or Treat In this moonlit mansion A talking doll jumps for joy at having guests A mummy opens his eyes, and the night is still young Make yourself at home with a sweet pie, which do you like? An apprentice magician reveals his trump card Turning even failure into fun, as another silhouette joins us How awfully Lively And pure This fuss is All around us Smiles are Pasted on everyone’s faces Ah, with those Hidden plans And undiscovered Foolishness Do you think we’ll let you leave like this? Welcome to your special seat, to this theater of twisted entertainment Dance and sing with us inhuman ones, in this moonlit mansion Deep in the woods Shrouded in fog In this mansion lost to the abyss of memory Trick or Treat We dance and sing Trick or Treat Where demons live Trick or Treat In this moonlit mansion How awfully Comical And pointless A fuss You could kick up And we would Show you back, but Ah, the night is Drawing to a close You are already One of us This sweet nightmare will never end Welcome to your special seat, to kill your boredom tonight While away the night with us inhuman ones, in this moonlight mansion tonight Deep in these woods Shrouded in fog In this moonlit mansion said to have decayed Trick or Treat We’ll invite you in Trick or Treat Where demons live Trick or Treat In this moonlit mansion }} |-| 聖少年遊戯= 聖少年遊戯 (Sacred Youths' Games) - Kanji= 狂おしく　頽れて 留まって　永遠になれ 傷を重ね Shu & Mika: 十字架の誓い 瞳　赤く 闇に目覚めて 君にだけ　見せようか 夢の写し絵 欲しいものは 此処にあるだろう？ 僕だけが　描くのさ 君の続きを 蜜の血　交わし 番う自動人形-オートマタ- 絡みつく　纏いつく 舞うように　腕は 蔦となり　棘となり 安らぎと　苦しみを 無垢の　胸に 分け与えたもう 黒い　爪が 撫でる青薔薇 ひとつずつ花びらを もぎ取るように 僕らが生きる Mika & Nazuna: 季節　慈しむ 息をして　喰む恋よ 抱きしめる　瞬間よ 狂おしく　頽れて 留まって　永遠になれ 傷を重ね Shu & Nazuna:十字架の誓い 君の名前は 繰り返す旋律-メロディ- 真実の　想いはもう 言葉には　できず 細い喉　縫い閉じる 絹糸の　声になる 絡み合う　纏い合う 舞いながら　躰 蔦となり　棘となり Mika & Nazuna: 歓びに　哀しみに 満ちた　胸を 刺違え　果てん - English= Collapsing on the edge of insanity Remaining there for eternity Piled with wounds Shu & Mika: Vowing to the cross Crimson eyes Wake to darkness What you see is merely the shadow play of a dream Is what you desire here in this place? I alone will write the rest of your story Exchanging sweet blood Turning into a mechanical doll -- an Automaton Our arms twine round and round as if we're dancing Becoming ivy, becoming thorns Serenity and suffering Before long, they seep into my virginal heart A wicked nail Teases the petals of a young rose And plucks them off One by one We remain alive Mika & Nazuna: The seasons, nurturing us Breathing, consuming love Embracing it for only a moment Collapsing on the edge of insanity Remaining there for eternity Piled with wounds Shu & Nazuna: Vowing to the cross Your name is repeated Over and over like a song -- Melody Your true thoughts Can no longer be spoken Your slender throat sewn shut Becoming a voice of silk thread Our arms become entangled, entwined, as we dance Like ivy, like thorns, Mika & Nazuna: Rapture and regret Flooded our chests Assuring our mutual destruction }} |-| Cloth Waltz= Cloth Waltz - Kanji= 名も無き人形達 時間を止めたドレス 今再び生を授けよう 縫い込む絹の糸で 夢幻を手繰り寄せる 硝子の瞳が笑みを取り戻し さあ、時間だ 自由に揺れるフリル 光と跳ねるレース 魂は時を越えて 輝く舞台へ ひと針愛らしさを ひと針華やかさを 優美に流れるフォルム 通わせた温もりよ 僕と踊ろうか 世界は残酷だね それでも夢が似合う 美しい人、君を守ろう ほつれたままでいつか 破れてしまう前に 綺麗なリボンと無数のビーズで もう、平気さ My Doll 情熱を指先に 物語を宿して 創造は泉のように 煌めきを描く オーロラを纏うタフタ 柔らかなベルベット 織り成す奇跡の先へ 僕達の芸術を さあ、魅せてごらん 縫い込む絹の糸が 生み出す躍動感 止まないワルツと世界の果てまで ずっと一緒さ 自由に揺れるフリル 光と跳ねるレース 魂は時を越えて 輝く舞台へ ひと針愛らしさを ひと針華やかさを 優美に流れるフォルム 通わせた温もりよ 僕と踊ろうか - English= Nameless dolls, in dresses frozen in time I’ll give you life once more, right now With your silken threads sewn in, you harness infinity Your eyes of glass will bring back a smile Now, it’s time With freely flowing frills, and lace dancing in the light Your soul will cross the expanse of time, towards a shining stage With charm on one hand, and brilliance on another Your form dances at my fingertips Ah, this warmth that has come to me, won’t you dance with me? The world is cruel, but it is still suited to dreaming I’ll protect you, beautiful one At some point, you grew frayed, and soon you will break But before that, I’ll fix you with beautiful ribbons and countless beads It’s fine, My Doll With passion at your fingertips, you weave a story Like a spring gushing forth, you paint a sparkling creation Clad in an aurora taffeta, and soft velvet Ahead of the interweaved miracles Lie our artworks, which we’ll show everyone The silken threads sewn into you create a feeling of dynamic motion Until the world ends, we’ll remain together forever Dancing this endless waltz With freely flowing frills, and lace dancing in the light Your soul will cross the expanse of time, towards a shining stage With charm on one hand, and brilliance on another Your form dances at my fingertips Ah, this warmth that has come to me, won’t you dance with me? }} |-| 琥珀ト瑠璃ノ輪舞曲= 琥珀ト瑠璃ノ輪舞曲 (Rondo of Amber and Lapis Lazuli) - Kanji= 煤けた硝子玉 淡い月と碧い夜 それだけを映して時の函に横たわっていた 優しく触れた指轉々捲かれてく 発条の魔法が壊れていた魂にかかった 暗く……くすんでいた世界 色を与えてくれた 嗚呼、旋律は この朽ちゆく身すら救済う 踊ろう 唯、その意の侭人形に意思は要らない 黄金の繰糸が紡いでくお伽話が一つだけの真実 それ以外棄ててしまおう 憧れが染み付いた琥珀も 絶望が染み付いた瑠璃も 下限の三日月の 欠けた影の一片を 繕ってくれたから人の形を纏えたんだ 時計の歯車が轉々廻り出す 調律師の振るう指揮棒こそが命の鼓動さ 例え……崩れていく世界 潰えてしまおうとも 嗚呼、構わない そう、痛みなどない救済 歌おう 唯、欲しいのは完璧な環を成す輪舞曲 黄金の琴糸が奏でゆく絢なる調べ たった一つの星 この魂……燃え尽きても 溶けてゆく硝子にも映そう 永遠に消えはしない愛を - English= Soot-stained glass marbles, under the faint moonlight in the azure sky Lying in wait was a stretch of time reflecting only those A finger reaches out to touch them lightly, rolling them around and around The magic of clockwork was cast on my broken soul Darkness… the world that had faded away Was bathed in light, and ah, this melody Can save even my rotted self I simply dance as I was told to, a doll that doesn’t need its own mind The fairytale woven by these golden puppet strings is the only truth I discard everything other than that Both the amber dyed in admiration, and the lapis lazuli dyed in despair The waning new moon casts a slice of shadow Patched with it, I assumed a human form The gears of the clock begin to spin around and around The tuner’s baton is the rhythm of life Even if… the world should crumble away And I should waste away, ah, I don’t mind Yes, this painless salvation I sing, and all I want is a rondo that forms a perfect loop A brilliant melody played on golden strings, the only star This soul… even if it burns away Even the melted glass should reflect this everlasting love }} Category:Lyrics